Ni Poseidón ni Odin borraran esta calidez
by Lady Asgard
Summary: El solo debía protegerla, ella solo debía velar por su país. Pero nunca se imaginaron todo lo que sucedería y el sentimiento que empezaba a derretir a ambos por dentro, aun en las heladas tierras de Asgard.


Ni Poseidón ni Odín borraran esta calidez

La mujer que parecía la reina de la nieve, y su valiente guardián de ojos tan claros como de cristal; habían compartido tanto juntos que ya ni recordaban cuanto. Un lazo muy fuerte se había creado entre los dos. Un lazo aun más solido y bello que la amistad.

Mirando desde el balcón del palacio Valhala (lo dije bien 8D! creo). Mirando el gélido paisaje de Asgard, la tierra que los vio nacer. Sin embargo, ambos tenían distintos destinos. Aunque él había jurado protegerla de lo que fuera, a ella, la gran sacerdotisa de Asgard, el contacto con su señor Odín en la tierra. Ella era el tesoro más preciado de Asgard…o al menos…lo era para él.

Ella jamás había podido decir con certeza lo que pensaba. Había decidido que jamás se quebraría en su deber. Como si ella misma fuera parte del helado hielo de Asgard

Hilda: Siegfried…

Siegfried: Dígame, señorita Hilda

Hilda: Tú me protegerías de lo que sea…no es así?

Siegfried: Por supuesto que si señorita, usted es la razón por la que vivo. Usted, y mí amado hogar Asgard. Es por ambos por lo que peleo…- se veía algo de duda en su rostro-

Hilda: Siegfried…te noto algo distraído.

Siegfried: Eh? No…no es nada-la miro un momento y luego bajo la cabeza- por cierto…mi lady…podría permitirme hacerle una pregunta?

Hilda: por supuesto que sí- respondió con tranquilidad y esa bella sonrisa que en el aire helado a su alrededor hacía sentir que su corazón era el punto mas cálido-

Siegfried: es cierto que…muy pronto nombrara a su sucesora?

Hilda: …Si. Aunque aún no ha madurado lo suficiente para ser el contacto entre nuestro señor Odín y nosotros, su pueblo, estoy segura de que hará un buen trabajo

Siegfried: y…que pasara una vez que asuma la nueva representante?...que será de usted?

Hilda: …pues, creo que seré como cualquier otra dama de Asgard, como cualquier otra mujer

Siegfried sabía que Hilda era la gran sacerdotisa de su país y que por ningún motivo tenía permitido ser como cualquier otra mujer. Jamás tendría permitido siquiera…una vida normal, una familia, casarse y tener hijos. Fue entonces que él tomó la decisión que marcaria su vida

El la amaba, la amaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Le había sido leal toda la vida, pero debido a la posición que la joven mujer tenía en su nación jamás se aceptaría que algo entre los dos sucediera.

Siegfried: Con su permiso mi lady – El hizo una reverencia y se retiro del balcón entrando en el palacio –

Hilda: Si…- Ella lo miro irse, nunca había tenido permitido sentir nada por nadie . Pero dentro de su corazón un sentimiento estaba intentando desesperadamente florecer, mientras la escarcha y el hielo de alrededor de este se lo impedían. Acaso…ella se estaba negando a amar al hombre que la había protegido siempre por el bien de su nación?-

Al marcharse siegfried se encontró con Hagen, su compañero y amigo.

Hagen: Siegfried! Te estaba bus…que sucede?- miro a siegfried sin entender la seriedad/tristeza Tan profunda de su expresión-

Siegfried: ah…no, no es nada Hagen. Solo estoy cansado

Hagen:…te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que mientes…

Siegfried: solo déjame tranquilo…-Se marchó caminando serenamente -

Hagen:…Es por la señorita Hilda?

Siegfried:-Se detuvo sin mirarlo, pero su cara era de sorpresa-

Hagen:…Siegfried, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Nosotros hemos jurado protegerlas , recuerdas?.Puedo verlo, tú sientes por la señorita Hilda lo mismo que yo siento por la señorita Freya.

Siegfried:…Hagen…

Hagen: -El no lo miro, solo se limito a responder- tarde o temprano la señorita Hilda será como cualquier mujer, solo escucha lo que te diga el corazón Siegfried -Se marcho dentro del palacio sin decir más a su amigo-

Siegfried: -Se quedo pensando en lo que él había dicho un momento. Se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Que faltaba poco tiempo, y cuando eso pasara…ambos eran aun jóvenes y tenían largas vidas por delante. Incluso…para pensar en que podría compartir la suya con lady Hilda?

Lo pensó por mucho tiempo. Faltaba aun tiempo para ése acontecimiento, pero él pensaba seriamente en la posibilidad de que algo así sucediera. El solo quería protegerla y hacerla feliz. Amaba su sonrisa, amaba su bondad, amaba todo de ella. Estaría dispuesto a cuidarla por toda la eternidad.

Una mañana se levanto, entreno como todos los días. Por supuesto ya era sumamente fuerte pero quería serlo aun más. Para ser un muro indestructible que no permitiría que nadie tocara a su querida y pálida dama. Pero no imaginaba lo que sucedería.

Entonces, esa tarde, que él había aprovechado para entrenar al máximo por supuesto, sintió un cosmos terrible acercarse al lugar donde Hilda acostumbraba rezar.

Siegfried: -un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo- Hilda!-fue lo primero que pensó al reconocer un cosmos maligno cerca de donde ella estaba, se echo a correr hacia donde ella estaba. Sintió ese terrible cosmos desvanecerse de a poco. Pero de repente, en su camino, una armadura apareció frente a él. La armadura de Dubhe Alfa, la armadura de un dios guerrero legendario de Asgard – Que significa esto?- Dijo para sí mismo, no es que no le alegrara el hecho de que parecía ser que la armadura lo había elegido. Pero el cómo estaban sucediendo los eventos le daba una horrenda sensación que ni el mismo podía explicar. La armadura lo rodeo y cubrió su cuerpo. El decidió inmediatamente después de esto ir hacia donde Hilda se encontraría rezando. Algo no estaba bien.

Al llegar, Hilda parecía estar a salvo. Acaso ella había derrotado a esa oscuridad? El sabía que el cosmos de Hilda era inmenso. Pero el poder que sintió lo era aun más.

Ella paso por al lado de Siegfried

Siegfried: Se…señorita Hilda. Se siente bien?. He sentido un cosmos malig…

Hilda: - ella no la dejo contestar- silencio Siegfried! , cierra la boca. Tenemos cosas que hacer…la guerra contra el santuario comenzara de inmediato! -ella parecía seria, su mirada no era la misma. Era fría y cruel. Que era lo que había sucedido?Dentro de esa mascara falsa la verdadera Hilda estaba atrapada bajo las influencias maléficas de Poseidón, el anillo dorado en su dedo la tenia cautiva- Siegfried! Ayúdame!Por favor!- decía la verdadera hila dentro del anillo sin poder hacer nada más que mirar-

Paso un tiempo hasta que las cosas cambiaron demasiado. Se convirtió en dios guerrero de Asgard, uno de los más fuertes de su nación, tal como siempre lo había deseado. Pero a qué precio? su dulce Hilda ya no era la misma, la mujer que antes había velado por la paz había desaparecido , en el fondo él lo sabía . Sin embargo el siempre le seria leal. Lo había jurado, siempre le seria leal sin importar absolutamente nada. Porque a pesar de que ahora ella era un monstruo…el amor es incluso más fuerte que las influencias malignas de los dioses. Y aceptaría y velaría por cualquier deseo que ella pudiera tener. Además, ella era la representante de Odín. Si su dios quería cambiar la vida de su pueblo a través de ella, entonces el sería capaz de dar la vida por ese ideal.

al casi finalizar la guerra , Siegfried sacrificó su vida incluso en vano para salvar a la mujer que amaba a pesar de la reciente frialdad de esta.

Antes de marcharse junto con Sorrento a quien daría muerte pensó…

Siegfried: Hilda…perdóname, hubiera querido darte mi vida de otra manera. Hubiera querido ver aquella calidez tuya una vez más, la calidez de la que eras antes. Te amo, Hasta siempre…espero volver a nacer algún día y encontrarnos nuevamente en aquella nueva vida. Quizá…quizá podría amarte sin que nadie me lo impida…no? –con una gran tristeza y en un acto honorable Siegfried desapareció entre las estrellas, aunque en vano ya que Sorrento logro escapar a su trampa mortal.

La verdadera Hilda, a la cual Poseidón había hecho ver toda la batalla, aun encerrada bajo las influencias del anillo nibelungos, lloraba desconsolada.

Hilda: Siegfried!No!- había visto morir al hombre que dentro suyo amaba y jamás podría decírselo. Estaba destrozada. Había perdido a todos sus dioses guerreros, sus aliados y compañeros. Pero la muerte de su guerrero más leal le dolía en el alma. Siempre que podía verlo aun encerrada intentaba gritar desde su prisión pidiéndole auxilio…pero jamás pudo oírla, era imposible. Y el no haber podido hacer nada para salvarlo le dolía aun mas. Al punto de destajarle el corazón –

Al finalizar la guerra, ya liberada de ese terrible calvario que le toco vivir , intentando seguir adelante a pesar de los terribles pecados que fue forzada a llevar a cabo y luego de ayudar a los caballeros de Athena a llegar hasta el templo de Poseidón en el cual resultaron victoriosos , la vida retomo la normalidad en Asgard.

Hilda:- se encontraba paseando por el helado bosque del palacio Valhala, ella sola. Recordaba todo lo que había vivido con él inmersa en la tristeza, y aún lloraba por las noches recordándolo. La mujer más firme y responsable de todo el helado país del norte, la dama de hielo que poseía un corazón cálido, ahora se quebraba tan fácilmente como los glaciares que había dejado derretir mientras estaba bajo el control del emperador del mar. En ese momento sus deberes y su posicion como sacerdotiza de asgard eran lo que menos le importaba . Estaba sola en ese lugar, podria desahogarse sin mas. Y aunque su señor Odin la estuviese mirando...ya no podía soportar tanto dolor – Por qué?-Le preguntó a la nada- Si ésta es una más de las pruebas que el dios Odín me ha dado…yo...yo sería capaz de…-El solo pensamiento de quitarse la vida le cruzo por la cabeza…ella quería seguirlo . Quería verlo una vez más. Pero luego sintió cierta calidez…como si algo o alguien invisible la abrazara por la espalda. En su oído solo escuchó algunas palabras, con una voz que le sonaba muy familiar

/ Vive, hazlo por mí/

Luego de unos segundos esa calidez desapareció, pero fue el tiempo suficiente como para reconocer esa presencia

Hilda:…Sieg…fried…- Decía con voz temblorosa mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. Entonces entendió, si ella moría, Asgard estaría en peligro. Los ideales por los cuales él y ella misma habían luchado se perderían. No podía morir, no aun, su país la necesitaba. Además, Siegfried no quería que ella se rindiera.

Hilda:…ahora entiendo-se dio cuenta de que el no la dejaría morir, ni siquiera aun después de haberse marchado de su lado. Adema son habría valido la pena nada, ningún sacrificio que él hizo, todo se iría a la basura- …nos volveremos a encontrar…lo sé…porque yo…

…yo te amo Siegfried

Ella se dirigió al palacio nuevamente,con nuevas fuerzas y fortaleza. Decidida a vivir…para cumplir el deseo de su querido ángel guardián.

Fin

Muchas Gracias por leer!. No podía dormir, así que me puse a escribir esto...a las 3 am . Tengo un problema grave e_e

Esta pareja me gusta mucho. Es una lástima que Siegfried muriera, fue muy triste

Saludos!


End file.
